Clippers
by morgana07
Summary: 1-shot. Adventures in haircutting as Dean struggles with his little brother at his first trip to a barbers and then another struggle as Dean's threat to use clippers on Sam's hair nearly comes true. *A little Wee-Chester stuff mixed with a slight tag to 08x20 Pac-Man Fever* *Cranky/tired!Sam & plain awesome big brother!Dean* Slight spoilers toward the end.


**Clippers**

**Summary: **_1-shot. Adventures in haircutting as Dean struggles with his little brother at his first trip to a barbers and then another struggle as Dean's threat to use clippers on Sam's hair nearly comes true. *A little Wee-Chester stuff mixed with a slight tag to 08x20 Pac-Man Fever* *Cranky/tired!Sam & plain awesome big brother!Dean* Slight spoilers toward the end._

**Warnings/Spoilers: **_A little for language at the end. There may be slight spoilers from 08x20 Pac-Man Fever but if so not many._

**Tags: **_Slightly, toward the end. To 08x20 Pac-Man Fever_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. That belongs to Kripke and the CW. This is written for fun and enjoyment._

**Author Note: **_I don't do a lot of fluffy stuff since it doesn't come easy but this one was born from Dean's desire for five minutes with a pair of clippers and Sam's hair. So please read and enjoy!_

**SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**May 1986, Sioux Falls, South Dakota:**

"Nooooo! Don' wanna, Daddy!"

"Whoa, Sammy, get back here," John Winchester had to admit that as in good a shape as he was that he still had to move fast to keep two steps ahead of his youngest son.

Having to nearly dive to catch the scampering three year old before he could escape again, John blew out a breath when all he got for his trouble was an ear splitting scream and was pretty glad he wasn't planning on hunting anything that week that required perfect hearing.

"John, I'm tellin' ya this is just not a good idea," Bobby Singer winced as the child's ear splitting screams were starting to draw attention and considering the junk man turned hunter knew what the hell was in the trunk of the 1967 Chevy Impala John drove, that was just not the kind of attention they needed. "We can do this just as well back at my place."

"No!" two voices piped up against that suggestion.

Looking down at the scowling face of his older boy John figured Dean had every right to disagree with that idea since the last time Bobby had made such an offer the results hadn't turned out so well and the child hadn't quite forgiven either man.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bobby, but the last time I let you loose with a pair of clippers Dean's head looked like you stuck a bowl on it and snipped around the edge," John fought a valiant battle of wills not to grin at the memory but didn't think it would be a good idea considering Dean was his best advantage to getting the squirming and still screaming Sammy to calm down.

"Beats getting arrested by the cops when they show up thinking you're killing Sam," Bobby grumbled back, rolling his eyes when John went to put the little boy down but the second his chubby looking legs hit solid ground he took off again, in the opposite direction of the barber shot. "Balls!"

Wondering how in the hell Mary had ever gotten Dean's first haircut done without pulling her hair out, John couldn't help but growl a little when before he could move this time to try to grab his very fast son he caught the way Dean shifted on the heels of his tennis shoes and just held back while motioning Bobby to wait.

Seven year old Dean couldn't remember getting his hair cut for the first time though he had very vivid memories of his second haircut and vowed to never let Bobby near him again.

He'd been waiting for the time to come when his Dad would finally decide it was time for Sam to get one. In fact, while the child had been dreading this moment because of the problem he expected to have, he'd also been getting irritated the longer it went for the choice to be made.

Dean was the one who looked after his chubby baby brother for the most part even when their Dad wasn't hunting so it was him who had to deal with all the oohhs and ahhs over what a pretty little _girl _John had with the huge expressive eyes and soft dark blond, slowly darkening, curls.

It had been the last time in a restaurant on their way to South Dakota that an older couple, more old fashioned couple had chastised his Dad on not having his little girl in a dress that had made John decide it was time to get the unthinkable done.

Convincing Bobby to come along for both moral support and to help contain the ultra-high energy bundle that was Sam Winchester wasn't hard. What was hard was to convince Sam to let the nice man with the clippers near his head…and that was when things went wrong.

Now his baby brother was running as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him _away _from the barbers and right toward the busy street.

Knowing how Sam's three year mind tended to work and knowing his tendencies when running anywhere, be it away from the Dad and bedtime or to Dean to play, Dean could tell which way he'd move and when.

So when he seen the toddler break free from their Dad for the _ninth_ time and knew there was just so long before their Dad's patience would hold out, Dean waited a half a second then broke into a sprint after Sam, catching him around the waist just as he was sticking one little foot into the street.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, feeling Sam tense and knowing he was winding up for a huge scream when Dean suddenly flipped him into the air a little before catching him to plop him down on the sidewalk while sitting in front of him. "_Sam-my_!" the exasperated stress on his little brother's name made the smaller boy look up with a full pout forming.

"No!" Sam yelled, crossing his arms and repeating his new favorite word until his big brother shot him the one look that always settled him down even though he didn't lose the pout. "No hair…cut. Mine! Pwease…De'n."

The huge puppy eyed look and the extra whine of the attempt at please nearly crumpled Dean's resolve until he noticed a few girls down the street giggling and felt his protective streak come back, shaking his head while reaching up to lightly card his fingers back through Sam's too long and way too curly hair.

"Sammy, you need a haircut," he tried to be reasonable, figuring he usually had even odds of that working but since Bobby had allowed Sam to have two sugar snaps earlier the odds were against that idea so then he went with his next plan which would be playing off of Sam's own new obsession. "You want to be a big boy, right?"

Sam's eyes were brimming but he hadn't started to cry…yet. Though he thumb was running too close to his mouth which was another habit that Dean was trying to his brother of. Now he seemed to consider the question with a nod.

"You didn't like it when those people in the diner or that lady in the store called you a little girl, did you?" Dean knew he sure hadn't and hid his grin when Sam shot him a sour look while blowing out a breath with a hard shake of his head. "Fine, then to make that stop you need to get some of this…" he once again lightly ruffled baby soft hair with his hand and felt a tiny twinge of remorse that this was one of the steps of his brother growing up. "…cut off and people won't think you're a baby girl anymore…and I won't have to punch out the bullies on the playground as much either."

Sulking a little, Sam continued to gaze up at his brother with complete trust and love as only a little brother could. After another couple moments of deep three year old thought he finally touched his own hair to pull it over his eyes then thrust his arms toward Dean. "You!"

"Aww, Sammy," Dean knew that that meant and suddenly felt a spurt of panic because the last time his baby brother had used that word on him he'd found himself eating something that he swore not even a monster would touch but as Sam's bottom lip jutted out again and the tears once again brimmed, he sighed.

Running a hand through his own wavy dark blond/light brown hair, Dean winced at the lengths he'd go to make Sam happy or get the kid to do something. "Fine, but one day you are so gonna owe me _HUGE_, Sammy," he mumbled, standing to reach down to lift Sam up as little arms snaked around his neck and he groaned on principals sake at the sticky fingers that grab his hair. "Hey, back off, you sticky little snake or else I'll need a crew cut to get your fingers loose."

Clutching Sam in case the three year old changed his mind, Dean rolled his eyes at his Father and Bobby while heading into the barber's shop with a now happily chanting Sam. "Yeah, I'm getting a haircut too…Dad?"

Hearing the hopeful plea in his oldest son's voice, John was too busy fighting the smile to do anything but shake his head. "You agreed to it, son," he coughed, holding a smiling Sam until Dean climbed into the nearest seat to get his cut first. "He'll thank you for this one day."

"Yeah? Well, he better," Dean groused, making a mental note that even at seven he planned to keep one day that he would remind his little brother of this moment and would one day get revenge for this.

**May 2013, Kansas:**

"For his own good. It's for his own good, no matter what the geek says. I am doing this for his own good."

Dean Winchester considered how best to go about his newest master plan while eyeing the pair of clippers in his hand to the floppy mess that was his younger brother's hair as Sam slept flat on his stomach.

Sam's hair and it's length hadn't escaped Dean's eagle eye since nothing about his brother ever got passed him. He'd learned to ignore a lot over the years now things had passed the point of being ignored.

When his brother was sick or hurt he looked like a huge cuddly teddy bear that women just wanted to coddle and make noises over.

In close to thirty years that was just a part of Sam that Dean had learned to accept and he usually did since normally when things reached a certain point Sam would take care of it but now that he'd been taken down by whatever the hell these trials were doing to him this little matter had slipped by his normally very self-conscious brother.

Since it at times gave Dean something to tease or hassle Sam over he'd been ignoring the length of his brother's hair…until the other night and that was when he'd realized either Sam needed to do something or he'd take it into his own hands.

Now that Sam was either sleeping for twelve hours straight or up coughing and pacing, Dean had found an all-night diner not too far from their new base. The other night, he'd dragged his too on edge and shaky brother out at three in the morning for whatever Sam wanted to eat and pie.

Eating at weird hours wasn't new for them but when the overly perky waitress had come back to ask if Dean and his '_girlfriend_' wanted another round of pie or coffee it was all he could do to stop from choking on his pie while being glad that Sam was too tired to hear the question.

It had however made up Dean's mind and ever since the other afternoon when Sam had woken up and before Charlie dropped a case on them, he'd been trying to get close to Sam to at least trim his hair.

Sam being Sam however was being stubborn and refused to let his brother near him so Dean had chosen to take the same path he had when his brother had been thirteen and some dirtwad in Dean's grade at school had poured glue in his hair.

After taking care of the dirtwad in question for messing with his little brother, Dean had spent all night convincing Sam to let him cut the dried glue and crap out but when that didn't work he'd resorted to Plan B.

Waiting until Sam had fallen to sleep and before their exasperated and frustrated father could handle it, Dean had carefully clipped the mess out and then just took the fallout the next morning even though he'd assured Sam he looked cute with the odd sided crewcut.

Fingers itching for one snip, Dean took a silent step toward the bed. A look told him that Sam was out and wouldn't know what he was doing but as reached out to lightly card soft light brown hair back a piece of Dean recalled the day when Sam was three and he'd hated getting his brother's hair cut despite the comments.

"No. It for his own good," he tried to remind himself, moving the clippers carefully to snip.

"Dean?"

Freezing in mid-clip, Dean swore under his breath. "Yeah, Sammy?"

Not bothering to move since his whole body felt like something had chewed him up only to spit him back out, Sam kept his eyes closed since he didn't need to look to know what his older brother had been planning.

"If you touch my hair with those clippers…when I wake up again, I am so messing with the Impala," Sam threatened, voice tired and husky from sleep but alert as only a younger brother who knew his older brother could be. "Kiss those outdated tapes goodbye."

Making a face that Sam couldn't see, Dean shot his brother a look very close to the bitch face one that Sam was famous for using. "You screw with my baby and I'll shave your damn head," he growled, swearing he could almost hear the grin in Sam's voice.

"I'll bury those tapes and the player before you get could close to me," Sam returned, gauging his brother as he put in. "Then I'll put in the I-Pod and…"

"_Damn it_!" Dean hissed, lowering the clippers with a brotherly smile but kept the scowl in his voice. "Fine! But you are getting a haircut as soon as this damn last trial is over," on that he was firm but as he ran a hand down his brother's shoulder to offer a final squeeze he caught the slight nod.

For both Winchesters that meant that there would be an 'after' to look forward to and while Dean refused to think otherwise he knew that with as weak as Sam was getting now, that his brother needed something to look forward to and a haircut would be that link for the moment.

"Dean?" Sam's eyes were still closed and he hadn't moved but he seemed to know just when Dean was getting to the door and paused until he almost knew his brother had turned to look back with just a lifted brow in question. "You too."

A low growl came since Dean knew that meant his brother was saying if he had to get a haircut then so did Dead, just like when Sam was three and hadn't agreed to one until his much adored brother had gotten one. "Not in this lifetime, Sam," he laughed as he shut the door but left it open enough in case he needed to hear if Sam's cough came back.

Walking toward his room, Dean's hand absently went to run through his own hair and felt that it had gotten a little longer than what he'd been keeping it, remembering he'd been meaning to get a trim when all this stuff with the trials came up.

Shooting a full on brotherly scowl back down the hall, Dean resisted the urge to hit his head into a wall at how easily his pain in the ass brother had once again gotten around him because Dean knew full good and well that if he got Sam into a barber chair again that he too would get a haircut, no matter if he did protest it…because that's just what he'd do to make Sam happy.

"_Sonuvabitch_!"

**The End**


End file.
